The Little Uchiha 2: Return to the Sea
by YaoiTora
Summary: [NaruSasu]Description: Prince Uchiha Sasuke is now happily married to the shore prince Uzumaki Naruto. They have a beautiful baby boy named Yuuki the child of land and sea. Years later Yuuki decides to explore the ocean behind Sasuke's back. He makes a deal with Karin that turns him into a merman for the trident. Will he do it? What'll happen then? More pairings in side! R&R!


**Diclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING except Uchiha Yuuki

**Warning: **cursing and shounen-ai/yaoi that's all don't like don't read.

**Description: **Prince Uchiha Sasuke is now happily married to the shore prince Uzumaki Naruto. They have a beautiful baby boy named Yuuki the child of land and sea. Years later Yuuki decides to explore the ocean behind Sasuke's back.

**Pairings: **NaruSasu, KibaHina, LeeSaku, ChoujiIno, MakoYuu(slightly), AkioKaede(slightly as well), ItaOc(Satori), and a lot more. :D

**A/N: **Yes, I am using my characters from Uchiha Yuuki but it's will a twist. Sasuke is Yuuki's mother not Naruto since this NaruSasu and not SasuNaru. And I'm using the Uchiha Yuuki characters because I'm obviously not going to continue the series even though I do like it a lot but I'm having a bit of writer block so that'll be on hold for a little while...or more. Oh and Makoto's Neji and Tenten's son (still).

**Explanation:** Neji married Tenten, she died during child-birth due to some difficulties, now Gaara comes in and there you have it's still GaaraNeji just Neji didn't really have feelings for Gaara when he was a merman like Sasuke, and Hinata. Same goes for Kakashi. Love doesn't really last for ever am I right? But it didn't for Sasuke and Naruto nor Hinata and Kiba. So yeah there's your explanation.

**Cast: **Prince (King) Eric: Uzumaki Naruto

Ariel: Uchiha Sasuke

Melody: Uchiha Yuuki and Inuzuka Akio

King Triton: Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Itachi :D

Sea-queen: Satori (my oc)

Walrus: Uchiha Hisoka( a merman)

Panguin: Uchiha Miyuki (a mermaid)

Undertow: Suigetsu :D

The sting ray: ? No one :P Just sting-ray.

I think you know the rest. The only new character I put in was the queen of the sea, Satori. Then there's Miyuki.

* * *

**The Little Uchiha 2: Return to the Sea**

**Chapter 1**

Music played on the boat as people sang and danced happily waiting for their king and 'queen'. The new crowned king, Uzumaki Naruto walked out of the room, with a beautiful baby boy. The crowd bowed at the two. Gaara walked up greeting Naruto and Sasuke along with their beautiful daughters. "He's absolutely beautiful Naruto, what's his name?" he asked taking the baby into his hold. Naruto smiled. "Yuuki." Sasuke nodded. "The child of land and sea." The guards rose up from the ocean, their swords crossed in to x's. Fugaku rose from the ocean to greet his grandson so did Itachi. "My precious Yuuki. I give you this locket as a reminder that your heart is always apart of the sea." Yuuki made a sound that had the sea kid smiling. He open the locket revealing Konoha with small mermaids swimming around the sea castle. He closed it and handed it over to Yuuki.

Then an arm shot out of the ocean grabbing little Yuuki. "Yuuki!"

It was Orochimaru's daughter, Karin. She rode around on her sting-ray with Yuuki in her arms happily smiling and waving his small arms around. "A party!" She yelled. Everyone gasped eyes widened in fear. "Orochimaru's crazy daughter!" Kakashi yelled.

The sea king's eyes widened. "Karin!"

"I didn't miss the cake and ice-cream did I?" asked Karin laughing afterwards. "Surrender Yuuki or else I'll-"

"Ah-ah-ah." She kissed Yuuki and chuckled. "My father would've loved to come." She replied stretch her arms out then she snarled, climbing up the ship still holding Yuuki. "Oh wait you all shished-kabbobed him! One minute you're on top the next you're sushi." She sneered. "Now is that fair?" she asked scratching under Gaara's chin. "But who said we were ever playing fair?" She asked calling over a shark named Suigetsu. Oh Kisame!" she smirked turning to everyone on the boat.

"Make way mershrimp! I'm coming through!" Kisame said pushing through the merpeople. Karin grinned deviously. "Now hand over the trident or your precious little grandson will be shark chow!" Sasuke gasped. "Yuuki! No!"

"You can have anything you want!" Fugaku said reluctantly. "Just don't harm little Yuuki." Karin smirked. "You play a well hard game Uchiha; I get the trident, avenge my poor unfortunate father, and gain all the power of the ocean!" Karin sighed. "And it's not even 10:00 yet-not a bad morning." Sasuke looked around for something to help Yuuki. "Hinata!" he called. Hinata looked at him worriedly. "Sasuke what are you going to do?" Sasuke smiled. "I have and idea be ready to duck." Hinata nodded. "Alright." Then her eyes widened. "Sasuke! Don't!" Sasuke ran over to Naruto and took his sword. And cut the line. Naruto's eyes widened. "Hit the deck!" he yelled. The crew and passengers ducked as Karin was hit by the sail, Yuuki flying out of her hands. She spun around and was thrown into the ocean hitting her two sting-rays, Suigetsu and Jugo. The two gasped and was plunged under the water.

Naruto looked up watching his daughter fall nearly in to Suigetsu's Kisame's mouth. He grabbed on to the rope and swung over to the child as Fugaku struck Kisame with the trident making him tinier than normal. Naruto caught Yuuki and landed in the boat safely.

Kisame gasped. "What have you done to me? Look at me!" he yelled angrily. "I'm an anchovy!" Karin rode away on Suigetsu and Jugo. "This isn't over Uchiha! It's just the beginning!" she yelled spinning round making a black whirl pool. "After her!" Itachi yelled pointing at Karin. The guards dived in to the water swimming after Karin and her henchmen. "You'll never find me, Uchiha, but I'll find you and your precious grandson!" She laughed evilly as she disappeared. Fugaku lit his trident. "We shall not rest until that madwoman is vanquished. Find her!" he yelled. "Find her!"

* * *

Afterwards, Sasuke and Naruto were on short by the ocean. Yuuki was crawling around them as they talked to Fugaku, Itachi, and his wife Satori. "I'm sorry we've searched everywhere there's no sign of her. She's vanished. We'll find her. We'll-"

"Sweetie no." Sasuke said picking Yuuki up. He happily waved the water of his arms. "We've got to keep Yuuki away from Karin. Until she's found. Yuuki can't go into the sea." Sasuke hissed. "And neither will I."

Hinata gasped. "But Sasuke-" Itachi tried to say. "I'm sorry Itachi. But if Karin is anything like Orochimaru. She'll never give up. This is the only way." He sighed picking up the locket and handing it to Fugaku. "Yuuki can't know about the ocean, merpeople, or Konoha. She can't know about you guys either. I'm sorry, father." Fugaku sighed. "Very well, Sasuke, you're right. He turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi you will watch over Yuuki." The silver haired man snorted and smirked. "Since when have I not your grace?" Fugaku chuckled. "Very well. Good-bye Sasuke." Sasuke turned away burying his face into Naruto's chest.

Fugaku, Itachi, Satori, and young prince Hisoka, swam away and dived into the water swimming to Konoha. Fugaku stayed and dropped the locket into the water before going home. Sasuke and Naruto turned and walked into the castle with little Yuuki in Sasuke's arms not realizing that the baby was looking out into the sea. Hinata and the other following behind them.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 1 complete short I know but it's the prologue so bear with me! At first I didn't want to make the sequel but I got a review from the last story to make one so I thought why not? It'd be fun right? Hehe. :D I hope you like! Review but be nice. No flames please! Bye!

-YaoiTora.


End file.
